


Time and Date

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, First Dates, Lesbians in Space, Paradox, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble in which Romana II meets her date.





	Time and Date

  "Are you sure it's a good idea?" said the Doctor.  
  "Ninety-nine percent," said Romana. "Ninety-seven," she admitted, straightening her tie.  
  "It's just that I never really get on with mine," he said with a gawking grin.  
   She scowled. "Well we are not you!"

  There was a knock. Romana answered the door to a handsome, dark-haired woman in a flowing white dress.

  "Ready for our first date?" said the dark-haired woman.  
  " _Your_ first date," corrected Romana. "I've been on it once before."  
  The woman smirked. "And did it go well?"  
  "Wait and see," said Romana, leaving arm-in-arm with her former self.

 


End file.
